Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 83 (Glittering Movie Star). She is currently the top moviestar on the US servers highscore board. This position has resulted in her and her team becoming a rather popular topic. Her known backup accounts are Pumpi and Pumpi Pie <3. 'About and History' Pumpchkins started as any other regular user, though did seem to level up a bit faster than others. However the true start of interest in her began once she befriended the currently highscoring Joanna.Pety. Not long after she passed Joanna and created her now rather popular group, "Team Pump". Many feel as if Pumpchkin started a war within MSP when she announced her disfavor for short movies and asked users to put "Stop Short Movies" in their status updates. Doing this caused her to receive lots of hate from various users, some even being her own fans, however the hate also caused her fans to be more supportive than ever. Not long ago Pumpchkin was passed on the highscores board by another moviestar Mybeau, however a while after shocked many users by leveling up multiple times within one day which resulted in her being back on top of the highscores board. 'Popularity ' Pumpchkin's name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She's always the talk of MSP and sometimes even on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com and Twitter. Since Pumpchkin was once in the top spot of the high score board she is without a doubt one of the most popular moviestars. She has also gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community. Pump remains loyal to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. Pump is constantly in the midst of hate and turns to her Porters for help and support. On February 19, Pump was on booster, and she did something unimaginable. She was 3 levels away from mybeau, but she did it. During fame boost she reached level 79 gaining over half a billion fame moving her to the #1 spot on the highscores. 'Artbooks, Looks and Movies' Pumpchkin has made a lot of artbooks, looks and movies. Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriends or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Her movies are also very popular, gainging anywhere from 500-5000 views. Her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores for movies. Pump's shorter one episode "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!" has reached number one in all time greatest earning movies at over half a million. She is very famous for making the 3 series: "Mother In Law NightMare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". Pump frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. Pump is against making short movie films, but has no problem with others making them. Pumpchkin also makes many looks, all of which become popular quickly. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board, along with her other looks with the most purchases, but Pump and her Porter Girls created a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends. Pump's looks are worn by many people on MSP. Her Porter family also creates the same looks in different colors to match up with Pump. 'Usual Appearance' Pumpchkin has a pair of blue 'Pretty Perfect' eyes. She has a freckled nose, and a peachy-pink lip color. She often wears black or blonde hair with matching clothes. Her skin color is a light tan. Pump's style is girly, with the occasional tomboy look. She almost always wears matching outfits with Kylie_Kardash, CuteStuff., Vivi Giovanni, and SnuggleMuffens. 'Rumors' As you may have guessed many rumors have been spread about Pumpchkin, listed below are some of the more common rumors. *'She used a hack to gain a lot of fame and starcoins.' *'She doesn't speak with lower levels and non-VIPS AT ALL.' Please remember that these are only rumors and have yet been proven true. 'Trivia' *'Her fans or following are called "Porters", some call them "Pump-Porters".' *'She started the term "lola*" ( a fun derivation of the term "LOL" ) on MSP.' *'Her profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero as she passed a profile view limit set in at the time.' *'She has been passed on the High Scores three times before. First she was passed by [[Short movies]], later she was passed by doodlebop321 due to a glitch, and then passed by Mybeau.' *'Her real name is Carolyn.' *'Riley@SaHs bought the Elite VIP she currently has.' *TanaMan''' is her brother in real life. *'She enjoys Applesauce, Chinese food, Bananas, and water.' *'She loves reality T.V. shows and the movie "The Hangover".' *'Dogs are one of her favorite animals and butterflies are one of her favorite insects.' *'You can see what she used to look like in the movies "Barbies Go Shopping" and "Pumpchkin VS Green".' *'Her name is pronounced "pump-shh-kin"' *'She owns 2 of the accounts in the Dream Team, which are Vivi Giovanni and SnuggleMuffens (Can be proven by watching some of the movies Vivi Giovanni made a while back about how she is pumpchkin then she said she is SnuggleMuffens too)' Gallery PumpchkinLook01.png PumpchkinLook02.png PumpchkinLook03.png PumpchkinLook04.png PumpchkinLook05.png PumpchkinLook06.png PumpchkinsPage.png PumpchkinsBio.png PumpchkinsAwards.png Category:US Category:Moviestars Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Level 83